


Underneath The Mistletoe

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Tales of Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Earhart has noticed her best friend's crush for a while now, and this is the perfect season to finally give her a push toward confessing.





	Underneath The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly cliche but I just die for cute situations between my OTP, so here we are.

It was Christmas Day. 

Everyone was gathered together today at the party that Rowen had organized for the holiday, and House Sharil was filled with the sounds of laughter and friendship. There was music, there were gifts, and most importantly... there was food. 

But as enticing as all that was, Kanonno Earhart would not rest with just that. No, she had a mission, and she wouldn't be leaving here tonight until it was completed. She had been working the room all night, taking in where everything was set up, and now that she had everything sized up… it was time to spring into action. 

"Hey, Grassvalley!" She waved, trying to get her best friend's attention. 

"Hm?" Kanonno Grassvalley was definitely the more reserved of the two, and responded with a much quieter vocalization. "Oh. Earhart. Are you enjoying yourself? These sweet dumplings are quite delicious! You should try one, if you haven't already."

Earhart had tried them, and agreed they were delicious, and would probably go grab some more after she got Grassvalley over to where she needed her to be. "Oh, yeah, they're delish!" she agreed. "You know, I think you should check out all the food right over there, near that alcove," she pointed. "As a matter of fact, why don't I meet you over there in juuuuuuust a little bit? I just have to run and get something out of my jacket pocket. Wait for me there, all right?"

Before Grassvalley could object, Earhart had ran off. She shook her head, smiling, before heading over to where Earhart had pointed out. 

Earhart, meanwhile, was busy running to another room to initiate the next part of her plan. 

"Ludger! There you are!" She smiled warmly. 

It had been years (note: it had been about seven months) since the girls had met Ludger, and it was immediately noticeable upon sight, to Earhart, that Grassvalley thought he was cute. And as time went on, it got increasingly obvious that they both had a crush on one another. But they were both very shy, and neither had made a move yet. 

That would be changing tonight, if Earhart had anything to do with it. 

"Oh. Good evening, Earhart," he waved. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"You bet, my dude, and in no small part due to the wonderful food you helped cook!" Earhart replied, grinning. 

"I'm glad you like it, I worked really hard on the menu," Ludger was smiling, slightly blushing. "My personal favorites are the balls of fried dough. They have tomato sauce inside, you know."

"Yeah, that's…" Earhart nodded. She hadn't tried them. 

"Although it seems like they're all gone…"

"You know, why don't I check?" asked Earhart. "I'll go ask Rowen. In the meantime, why don't you wait for me over by the wontons? I'll bring a tray out, if there's any left, or just come by and let you know that's all she wrote."

"Okay, sure. Thanks, Earhart!" Ludger smiled again and waved, before heading that way. 

"Excellent. Now, time for the final phase…" Earhart grinned as she ran to the next room for supplies. 

In the other room, Ludger grabbed a couple of fried shrimp before noticing that Grassvalley was aimlessly pacing the area. "Kanonno?" he said, gently grasping her arm to get her attention, and to make her stop pacing. "Are you okay?" 

"Hm?" She looked up, startled, but immediately became embarrassed when she noticed Ludger concernedly staring down at her. "O-oh. Ludger. Good evening."

"Hi." He smiled. "Are you all right? You seemed a little dazed."

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine. I was waiting in this area for Earhart," she explained. "She asked me to wait until she came back here so we could eat together."

"Ah. That must be why she volunteered to check and see if there were any fried dough balls left when I saw her," he said then. "She could bring them out, and you two could eat them together."

"That does make sense, I suppose," Grassvalley nodded. 

"Can I get you some water, or something?" asked Ludger. "I'm kind of worried about you. Maybe you just need some more food? Have you eaten much?"

Grassvalley blushed at hearing Ludger sound so concerned for her well-being. "Um, I guess water…" she replied. 

"If I recall, the water cooler is right over here," Ludger gently placed his hand on her back to guide her under the alcove. The moment they both stepped foot under it, though, they heard a familiar voice clearing their throat, and froze. 

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked Earhart, standing on a step-stool on the other side of the wall. "Don't you see that you're standing right under this mistletoe?"

Ludger and Grassvalley both looked up. "Oh…" they said at almost the same time. 

The angle at which Earhart was on the step-stool concealed the fact that she was the person holding up the mistletoe by way of a string, but that was a small detail, she'd assure anyone. 

"You know the tradition. You gotta kiss!" 

Ludger looked down at Grassvalley, giving her a nervous smile. "I won't, if you don't want me to."

"N-no, it's fine…" Grassvalley said softly, barely audible. "Just… it's my first, so… please be gentle?"

"Mine too." Ludger smiled in return. "I'll be gentle, I promise." 

Ludger gently grazed her cheek with a finger, before settling under her chin to lift her face up. Grassvalley stood on her toes to make up for the height difference. When their lips met, Ludger placed a hand on her back to steady her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for longer than either expected to… and much longer than Earhart expected them to, too. 

When they finally separated, they remained close, noses touching. "I really like you a lot, Kanonno," Ludger whispered to her. 

"I like you a lot too, Ludger," she whispered back, and they both smiled. 

They held hands then, and continued to walk toward the water cooler, as they meant to before, and Earhart swooned, happy with her handiwork.


End file.
